The swordmaster's journey
by Kiarya
Summary: When Saito Kazekai's (OC) father dies and he doesn't have anything left, he goes to his aunt Tsunade, that he barely knows and lives with her and her accompanist Shizune. She teaches him in medic jutsus and tai jutsu and he becomes a ninja. Somehow he manages to get into a fight between Team 7 and Zabuza and helps them... What will happen on his journey called life? OCxfemHaku


_A/N:_Hej there this is my first fanfiction and hope you will enjoy it.

There won't be any Characters of Bleach, but I will use the power of the Shinigami as a Kekkei genkai.

"Look there is Naruto" - normal speech

_I really don't want to be here -_ thoughts

_"what do you think?" -_ talking to the Spirit of the sword

_"He is dumb"_ \- Spirit of the sword

* * *

_Chapter one: Saito Kazekai_

_**Kakashi's Pov**_

It's not my day at all.

I had already had a bad feeling, when we had got the mission.

Even before we had gone out of Konoha I had had to burn Sakura's things, because she had wanted to take her whole make-up and clothes with her.

What are they teaching those children in the academy? I really didn't know.

The trip hadn't been so bad if you ignore Naruto's loud babble and Sakura's shouts.

I really had been glad, that Sasuke had kept quiet.

If you ignore, that he mocked Naruto every opportunity he got.

Why I hadn't been able to get a normal team I didn't know. No that was a lie. I knew why those three. One was the last Uchiha, and the other was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Sakura had only been useless if I was honest.

Afterwards the Demon Brothers had attacked us. It hadn't been so bad. Sasuke had handled the situation really well. Naruto had frozen and Sakura had nearly pissed herself in her pants. ….. Maybe it had been bad?

We had won and the Demon Brothers had been killed.

No, what had made my day worse was that we had been attacked again. But this time it had been an A-Ranked missing nin. His name was Zabuza Momochi.

The Genins had protected Tazuna and I was fighting Zabuza. But Zabuza tricked me and now I was imprisoned in the water prison no jutsu.

And so it came to this situation.

"He holds me as a prisoner. Run and take Tazuna with you. He can't go after you as long as he keeps the jutsu activated", I yelled at the Genins.

All they did was looking scared. I really wanted them to run away. How would I be able to protect them if I was imprisoned?

Is fate really this cruel and let me witness the death of my teammates again?

Zabuza made water clones and attacked them.

I saw it all in slow motion. The clones came closer and closer to my team. The big sword of his was now only millimetres from their heads away when it happened.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of them and destroyed all of the clones in one swing. The whole scene was over before I could register what had happened.

I could only stare at the figure. Then I understood.

I let a sign of relive out. They were alive.

The three kids stared at their saviour with mixture of emotions.

Sakura looked relived and after seeing who it was she slightly blushed.

Naruto was also relived and looked at the new figure in awe.

Sasuke was completely different. He at first looked relived, than angry and in the end he was jealous.

After a moment of making sure they were safe I observed the new arrival.

What I saw made my jaw nearly hit the floor. In front of us was a boy not older than 14.

He had a slender but athletic build. He wore completely black with the exception of a white and blue scarfs. He wore black long khaki trousers, a black t-shirt and a black coat. His shoes were also black and around his waist he had a blue scarf which was holding his two swords. Around his neck he wore a white scarf.

On his right leg I spotted a kunai holster. So he was a ninja.

His lips were in a thin line and his eyes were a piercing blue. He had a look that was void of any emotion. His hair was violet and long. He bound them on his right side together. Perhaps this guy could get more girls running after him than Sasuke was able to.

The boys eyes were locked onto Zabuza. A small grin made it on the newcomers face. "Zabuza Momochi. So we meet again. The last time I told you to not get in my way. You really have a death wish don't ya?"

Zabuza only grunted and answered. "Hi kiddie. Long-time no seen. I see you are as confident as always." I was gob smacked. They knew each other? Instantly I was in alert. If they knew each other than he could be an enemy or he was an alley because he had fought against Zabuza…

* * *

_**Saito's Pov:**_

"Hmmm…. So what is the great Demon of the Mist doing in such a small and poor town?" I asked him.

This could get interesting.

Zabuza looked at me with a grin on his face. "Saito Kazekai. It is a pleasure to meet you again"A grin found his way on my face too.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Not much. I need money and Gato will pay me well in order to kill the bridge builder" Zabuza said in a matter-to-fact tone.

After hearing this statement I had to chuckle. It was so like him to be in need of money. "You are a baka you know that?"

Zabuza laughed out loud at this. "You told me this once or twice if I remember right."

"Baka, I have more money than Gato. Why do you work for a rat like him if you could get the money from me if you asked? Politely of course" I teased him.

"Tzz…. I don't want to ask a twelve year old boy about money". Oh my… Zabuza and his pride.

Only now I registered that there were four ninjas and an old man who looked at me like I had just said I'm pregnant… from Zabuza... You couldn't really blame them though. They were saved by someone only so that he could talk to their enemy like father to son. I signed.

"Zabuza let Kakashi Hatake and the children go. You won't work for that money seeking monkey. If you don't want my money, go steal some from Gato and don't be so rude and scare this kids…" I said with irritation in my voice.

"He! I'm Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage of Konoha and I'm sure ten times stronger than you!" one of the kids screamed. He had big blue eyes and blond messy hair. Uzumaki… wasn't the clan with the strong fuinjutsu …?

"I strongly doubt that" I said coldly. "He! What should that mean! Oi! Listen to me!" Mr. Attention-Addicted shouted at me but I simply ignored him.

Zabuza looked at me with a blank look, than he broke into laugh. I smirked at Zabuza. Such a weird person…

"Hm… What would happen if I killed Gato and then take the money?" He thought out loud. Now I was the one laughing. "If you want to do that, why don't let the kids and the two old men go?" Yeah you heard right I had just said old man to Kakashi Hatake… But seriously which thirty year old man has grey hair?!

Then he released Kakashi and went to my side. Kakashi looked uncertain for a moment, then he smiled – you know this smile where the eyes were closed and looked like a half moon - and said; "Good that the situation went this way." Even if he said that he was alerted, but I could see that he was quite exhausted.

Ah. Now that this is cleared we need a place to stay. I looked at Tazuna and grinned. Maybe if I play this right…

I looked at the bridge builder and spoke: "You must be Tazuna. I have heard a lot about you. Oh… I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Saito Kazekai"


End file.
